The Truth
by emmrz
Summary: There's something suspicious about Ron, but Hermione and Cho can't figure it out. Harry is left clueless on the idea and asking Ginny is like trying to play Quidditch without a broom.


Well this is the first time I'm putting this on here. And I know that there are probably alot of mistakes that I didn't catch. Also that this is probably not that great of a story since it's my first one, but read it and leaveme some reviews to let me know what you think.

disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the storyline. other then that jkrowling owns everything else. thanks.

* * *

_**The Truth **_

It was a rainy morning when the Hogwarts Express took a leave from Platform 9 3/4 that day. Students were crowding the aisles of the train trying to find a place to sit and dry they're clothes off from the rain that had hit them on they're way in. In one of the compartments Ron and Ginny past by were filled with some Slytherins that had smirked at them as they past. Probably thinking they were spying on them. Ginny could sense Ron getting angry. He couldn't stand them much, considering all through summer holiday he complained about all the things Malfoy and his goons had done to him or anyone of his friends for that matter.

Finally they came upon a compartment that was empty, Ginny nudged Ron out of his daze.

"Ron there's nobody in this one." as Ginny tried pushing him into the compartment.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ginny, I wasn't paying attention" Ginny just smiled as Ron opened the compartment door for her. In the distance she could hear someone calling her name.

"Ginny... Ginny!.. Over here." Cho screaming over some first years.

Ginny waved her down as she tried walking through the mess of students in the way.

"Oh Ginny" Cho said with joy that lit up a room. "I'm so happy I actually saw you through this mess, so many new faces..." as she paused looking over at Ron holding the compartment door still open, tapping his foot annoyingly. Cho motioning Ginny to pay a little more attention to her brother. Ginny turned around to see him still standing there.

"Thanks Ron" As Ginny went to take a seat she had noticed that Harry and Hermione both snuck in while she wasn't paying much attention and greetfully smiled at them.

"Ginny" with that high screech of a voice, Hermione leaped up and wrapped her arms around her in a huge hug. "Oh it's so great to see you, I'm sorry I never got a chance to Owl you during the holidays.. it's been hectic since the move."

Ginny smiled at Her and hugged her back "That's alright, How was the move any ways"

As Hermione, Cho and Ginny slowly engaged in a talk about her new move and what it was like where she was at now compared to before. Ginny occasionally looking over at Ron. He smiled in return leaving her with a more relaxed feeling in her stomach, Before returning to her conversation with the others.

"So Harry, how was your holiday? Did you get to spend it with Sirius" Ron fidgeting with the hair in his eyes.

"My holiday was like it normally is. With the Dursleys. However Sirius did stop by to say hello, kind of frightened them a bit. Watching my uncles face was more entertaining though." Harry and Ron both laughed.

The time flew by as they indulged themselves into conversations containing their holidays and new experiences. By the time Ginny asked if they were almost there the train had stopped.

"Never mind." As Ginny tried reaching for her trunk but struggled to get it down. Ron had walked up behind her and gotten it down in a split second.

"It really bothers me that you keep growing. Sooner or later I'm going to need a chair to try and hug you." Ron sticking his tongue out at her and smiled, everyone laughed heading to the entrance hall of the school. On the way up to the Gryffindor Tower Professor Snape stopped Ron and Ginny.

"Miss Weasley and Mister Weasley, may I have a word with you" Professor Snape glaring down at them with his cold eyes. Ron motioned for everyone else to head up to the dormitory while they stayed behind.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with the two of you before dinner. Leave your things here and Come with me please."

Ginny turned to Ron a little confused and wide eyed. Did he know? did Mum send the Headmaster an owl? Ginny thought in silence as they walked up to the statue leading to the headmasters office.

"I'll leave you two on your own now. The headmaster is waiting ." Professor Snape muttered the password and turning on his heels down the corridor. Ron and Ginny climbed up onto the spiral staircase up to the Headmasters office. Coming to a huge red oak door Ginny could hear Ron swallowing from his nervousness as he leaned in and knocked on the huge door twice.

* * *

Mean while, Harry and Hermione had headed back down to the common room after unpacking most of their things. 

"Harry.." Hermione paused looking down at the floor. Harry staring her trying to get a gaze from her.

"Let's sit down." Hermione sat down by the fireplace on the couch as Harry plopped down next to her.

"Do you find it a bit odd.. that the minute we get back to school that those two ended up in the headmasters office? Hermione looking over at Harry with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I guess so. Maybe... oh never mind." Harry looking down trying to changed the subject but Hermione caught on too quick.

"Maybe what Harry?.. if its something important Id like to know. They're is my friends too." Harry looked back up at her a little taken aback by the comment.

"I never said you weren't they're friends Hermione. It's just that on the train ride up Ron mentioned something about his brother Percy, saying how he's basically neglected the family, not speaking to them and such. Maybe Mrs Weasley heard something and found it important to send an owl to let them know that everything was alright?.. but that's just a thought. He didn't say anything else." Harry trying to reassure her not to worry.

"That's possible, I'll talk to Ginny and see if maybe she says anything about it.." Hermione was cut off when the portrait swung open with a very upset Ron arguing with a screaming Ginny.

"I can't believe this.. Of all the nerve!... "Oh Hi Harry, Hi Hermione." calming down for a brief second to wave at them as he past by. Then turning to Ginny.

"You better stay on the far side of the room.. I don't care what Mum said... and that's final" Ron glaring at Ginny who looked like her eyes were about to fill with tears. Ron paused in his breathing looking more concentrated at Ginny then anybody else in the common room as they had stormed in.

"Er.. Ginny I'm sorry.. I didn't me-.."Ron setting his trunk down.

"No... Ronald.. That's a poor excuse.. " Ginny stood there for a moment.. then dragged her trunk up to the boys dormitory.. stomping her feet on every stair.

Ron stood there for a minute staring at the place where Ginny had left him. When Harry spoke up snapping him out of his daze.

"Ron... what was that about? and why is Ginny going into the boys dormority" Harry was blinking repeatedly.. occasionally looking over at Hermione who sat there with her mouth opening and closing like she was about to say something, but was in shock to what had just happened.

"Ginny... Dumboldore... said Ginny has to stay in our dormority this term Harry, I'm sorry." Ron looking down at his trunk feeling a bit embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Why" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron looked up from his trunk to his two best friends sitting by the fireplace. Trying to think of what to say.

"I... don't really want to talk about it right now.. I'm getting a headache." Ron picked up his truck and headed up to the boys dormitory leaving Harry and Hermione looking puzzled.

* * *

As Ron reached for the door knob of his dormitory when he heard faint sobs coming from the other side. He stood there in disbelief at what he had said to his sister and dropped his hand from the door. 

Why was I such a prat? Ginnys my sister and she's done so much for me lately and had always been there.. why was this such a big deal to me? I mean yeah, its the boys dormitory and she was staying with me.. but she had good reason. Ron thinking to himself. He stood there a few moments more gathering his thoughts and calming down. He reached for the door again and finally opened it. Pulling his trunk into the room he heard Ginny closing the curtains of her four post. Ron signed to himself dropping his trunk at the end of his bed and walked over to her curtain drawn bed.

"Ginny.." Ron hesitated at first. " Please open the curtains.. I'm sorry I ragged out at you. I know that the only reason you're staying in the room with me is to watch over me."

Ginny wiping her tears from her face opening the curtains to see a very sincere Ron standing next to her. Ron looking down at her flushed face from her tears, smiled softly and sat down next to her.

"Ginny, you're a wonderful sister, and I'm sorry" Ron resting his head to his hands in shame. Ginny curled up next to him and hugged him gently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ron I know you didn't mean to get so upset. And I promise not to get in your way of things unless its necessary" Ginny pausing for a second.

"Besides you act like you have more then one sister." Ginny shoving Ron of the bed and hitting the floor.

Ron looked up and smiled at Ginny with an evilish grin.

"Oh.. Ron don't even thi" Ginny trying to say something before her brother lunged to tickle her. Ginny cried out in laughter.

Ron tried to tickle her while trying to dodge her from the tickling she was trying to do on him. By the time they were done with they're tickling feast they both stood outta breath from laughter when Ron turned to Ginny.

Ron looking down at the noises his stomach had made. "I think I need something to eat." as he rubbed his stomach. Ginny just smiled and shook her head at him as they headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"So I don't get it.." Seamus said confusingly. 

"From what I heard, Ginny is staying with us in our dormitory for the term. Professor McGonagall said for us not to worry. She seemed pretty content with the matter." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe the girls dormitory was full? And since they're related it was safe to put them together" Seamus said with a thought. Hermione looking up at him with crossed eyebrows.

"That's impossible.. the bed she had in our room is still empty.. so there's no way that can possibly be the reason." Seamus and Harry looked at each other oddly and then back to their plates. Harry noticed by the corner of his eye that he saw Ginny and Ron walking in.

"Thought you almost missed dinner." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Me? Miss dinner, are you nutters Harry.. since when have I missed a meal" Ron said with his chest sticking out proudly. Ginny just rolled her eyes as she sat next to Hermione and grabbed a plate of food.

During dinner nobody brought up the reason why Ginny was staying in the boys dormitory.. But they each had their own ideas on the issue.

Ginny turning towards Hermione as she was to ask her something. "I was wondering if after dinner you and I could go up to the library, there's this interesting book id like to share with you that I had a chance to start while I was at home."

"Sure Ginny.. just let me finish the last of my pumpkin juice and then we can leave." Finishing her drink, the girls stood up bid their goodbyes and left.

Ron and Harry stayed behind eating more then they could have. When none other then Draco Malfoy walked up behind them.

"Well isn't it nice Weasel." Malfoy pausing hoping to catch Ron's attention.

Ron lifted his head from his plate as he clenched his fists under the table.

"What do you want Malfoy.. Nobody asked for you to come over here, so go waste your time on someone else." Malfoy smirked behind Ron and leaned down close to his ear.

"At least I know I don't need my sister to baby sit me in my dormitory." And with that Ron stood up and fuming in the face he faced Malfoy ready to punch him square in the face.

"I dare you.. My father would be up here in a heartbeat if you tried anything stupid Weaselbe." Malfoy smirked again and turned around and on his way he went.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him down but Ron didn't think much as to being calmed down at the moment. Ron brushed Harry's hand off and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry was left wondering wether he had done something wrong to make Ron act like that. Harry sat back down next to Seamus who looked just as weird out by the situation as Harry.

When Ron left the great hall in such a fuss he headed down towards the lake. He was calmer around the lake. Nobody bothered him down there. Unless it was the occasional wave and hello from another student. Ron slumped down onto the grass next to a tree as he reached the lake.

"I can't stand Malfoy.. Why does he always have to be an arrogant prat" Sometimes I just want to ah, never mind. Ron started thinking to himself before people started to think he talked to himself. By now they probably thought he was a raving lunatic because twice now he's stormed off. "I just have to calm myself and my nerves." Ron said aloud. Ron hadn't notice while he was quarreling with Malfoy that Cho had gotten up and walked out.. Cho came into the library and saw that Ginny was sitting with Hermione and went and mentioned what had happened. Ginny excused herself and headed down towards the lake. She knew Ron enjoyed sitting out there to be alone.

Just as Ron had gotten deep into thought.. or at least that's what he thinking he was doing. Ginny sat down next to him.

"Malfoy." Ron's only word.

"I know.. Cho told me." as Ginny curled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Are you alright" Ginny looked at Ron very concerned.

"Yes.." Ron said hesitantly. Burring his head into his hands.

"No. Sometimes its just so hard. Its a hard thing to deal with Ginny, it really is. Sometimes when I'm by myself thinking. I wish that I had someone who knew what it was like. so that I didn't have to go through this alone." By that time Ron's eyes were filling with tears. Ginny cuddled up to Ron and put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You aren't alone..but I understand what you mean." Ginny said softly. They remained out by the lake past curfew.. but nobody bothered them. When they finally realized how late it was they headed back up to the common room. They entered the common room with only some stragglers left who stayed up talking in the corners of the room. Ginny helped Ron up the they're room and into bed. She handed him 2 pills and a goblet of water.

"Here take these. You'll feel better in the morning."

Ron looked up at his sister smiled and leaned up and hugged her.

"Thanks Ginny, I don't know what id do without you." Ginny hugged him back and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight Ron." She said as she walked over to her four post. crawled onto her bed closing the curtains behind her while she changed. As she laid her head back onto the pillow she could hear the rest of the boys in the room snoring or breathing heavily.

"Goodnight Ginny, Love ya." Ginny smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
